Master of the Three Eyes
by animereader97
Summary: Naruto has the three eye doujutsus and has been trained by the akatsuki, what will happen? No pairings


Summary:

What if Naruto has the three Doujutsus, and he has been trained by the Akatsuki since he is 6 years old?

A/N There are no parings here

_**OUTSKIRTS OF KONOHAKAGURE**_

It was 6 years after the attack of the Kyuubi at Konohakagure, and a 6-year old child

is getting his usual beating.

"This all you fault, you DEMON!" a chuunin armed with a kunai said.

"Yeah!" the mob chorused.

"No, please dont hurt me!" screamed the boy.

"Why wont we hurt you!"a villager said.

"Because I didn't do anything!"the boy answered back.

The mob just scoffed as they went closer to the boy.

"This is our payback to what you have done to our village and killed our family, our loved ones, our friends and our Hokage, you DEMON!" a Jonin wit his left eye covered with his leaf headband said.

Then they started to beat the boy, and more Chuunins arrived to join the beating.

"No, please stop!"the boy exclaimed.

15 minutes has passed and the boy is heavily injured, and he felt his vision getting blurry.

'Am I really gonna die now?'the boy thought.

For what felt like hours, the boy awakened in a sewer like place.

The boy then reached a cage like structure.

"Is this what the afterlife is?"the boy whispered to himself.

"**NO, Naruto**"

"Huh?Who's there?How did you know my name?" Naruto said out aloud

"**It is I, the Kyubi no kitsune**"the voice said out aloud that it caused ripples at the water

"B-but I thought that the Kyuubi was killed by the Yondaime hokage 6 years ago?Why are you trapped in a cage?"Naruto asked, confused by the mere thought that the Demon Lord is standing in front of him

"**Hahaha!No human can kill the great Kyuubi no kitsune"** kyuubi exclaimed

"But what happened to you then?And why are you talking to me, a mere child who is constantly being beaten to pulp everyday?"Naruto asked, and amazed at the same time

"**It is because I am sealed to you, and I am sorry for all the bad beatings that you experienced"** the kyuubi said sadly.

"But why me?"Naruto asked teary-eyed, because now he knows why he is being beaten every time

"**Why should I know?I was the one who was sealed, you know" **kyuubi replied

"Fine, I'll just ask oji-san later,but where are we anyway? Naruto replied back

"**We are in your mindscape and I called you here because I would like to give you something, as a bifthday present, a forgive-me present, AND as my payment being your tenant"** the kyuubi said excitedly

"And what are you giving me?"Naruto replied hastily

"**First, as my birthday present, I will give you the Byakugan**" the kyuubi said, while holding a white colored sphere

"D-do y-you really want to give me that?"Naruto asked

"**Yes,because I want you to be strong and as I said earlier, it is my birthday present, so get this ball and place it inside your mind**"kyuubi replied

"Fine,fine,fine"Naruto said while walking towards the cage and grabbed the ball and did what the bijuu said

"**And, as my Forgive-me present, I will give you the Sharingan"**the kyuubi said while holding a red ball

"Yay!"Naruto exclaimed as he got the ball and plunged the ball into his head

"**And as my last present, I will give you the Rinnegan"**kyuubi exclaimed while holdina a greyish ball

"Um, Kyu, what is the rinnegan?"asked Naruto while he got nearer the cage holding captive The Great Kyuubi no kitsune

"**The Rinnegan is the doujutsu that the Rikoudo Sennin has"**kyuubi said as though looking back in time remembering the good times

"Oh, okay"Naruto said as he plunged the ball into his head

"**Now, I already have configured you body for the three doujutus I gave you and I already healed all your wounds,so now can I ask you a favor? **" the kyuubi asked

"And what is you favor Kyu-san?"Naruto asked back

"**I want you to let me hear what you are hearing and please change this sewer like place to a more lively place, please?" **kyuubi asked

"Sure,but how?" Naruto asked back again

"**Just think that we are in a different place and just say yes to my request" **the kyuubi said as he hoped that the kid will say yes

"Okay I will start thinking and 'YES'"Naruto said and during that, he thought of a wide greenfield surrounded by many mountains

"**Kit you can stop now, and thank you"**kyuubi said while stretching his legs as he felt freedom

"Okay Kyu-kun,and how can I go back?"Naruto asked while gazing at the large giant in front of a Fox the size of a mountain with 9 tails swayed at his back

"**Just push yourself out of your mindscape"**kyuubi said while curling himself to sleep

"Okay, and thanks for the gifts!"Naruto said as he tried to push himself out of his mindscape

_**IN THE REAL WORLD**_

Naruto looked around and saw that he is back in the real world

'I should go to oji-san' Naruto thought to himself

"**Yeah you should"**kyuubi said which made Naruto jump

'How can you hear my thoughts?' Naruto asked in confusion

"**Because I am in YOUR mind,baka" ** kyuubi said

'Fine,but how can I use my doujutsus so I can show the old man'Naruto thought

"**Just focus your chakra into your eyes,if you want Byakugan, think of BYAKUGAN and focus your chakra and the same goes to rennigan and sharingan, but you cant dispell the rinnegan, it will just stay to your eyes, but you can still use your sharingan and byakugan when your rennigan is active, but dont show your rennigan to the Hokage yet"**the kyuubi said while panting because he explained a lot to the boy

'Why?'Naruto thought

"**Because the villagerswill know that you have the rennigan,baka"** Kyuubi said out loud

'Fine, but can tell oji-san about it?' Naruto replied

"**Whatever you want kit, and dont disturb me, I want to sleep"** kyuubi said while yawning and went to a deep slumber

_**HOKAGE TOWER**_

"OJI-SAN!" Naruto exclaimed as he entered the Sandaime Hokage's office

"What NOW Naruto!" asked the Hokage in a loud voice

"Um, Kyuubi-san gave me the Rennigan, Sharingan and Byakugan" Naruto replied

"WHAT!"the Hokage asked, as he heard another voice say the same thing

"WHAT!" a masked ANBU exclaimed

"Itachi, this is an SS-Class secret, and place a sound barrier around this room" the sandaime said

"Hai, Hokage-sama"Itachi said, as he did the proper hand signs for a sound barrier

"So, Naruto can you show us your three doujutsus now?" Hiruzen asked

"Okay, but I will not show my rinnegan because Kyu-San said so"Naruto replied

Naruto showed his byakugan first

'It is true' Hiruzen thought to himself

'Hn' was all Itachi has thought

Naruto then dispelled his byakugan abd then he showed his sharingan

'WHAT!Naruto's sharingan is different and he has three tomoes' Hiruzen thought

"Um, Naruto,why is your sharingan differently colored and why does it have three tomoes instead of one?"Itachi asked

"I dunno,um what should it look like?" Naruto asked

"It looks like this"Itachi said as he removed his mask with his sharingan blazing with three tomoes going around

"W-what the!" Naruto exclaimed

"You see, Naruto, you have a different kind of sharingan" Hiruzen said

"A Sharingan is with a crimson color and a black tomoe while your sharingan is golden with reddish tomoes" Itachi explained

"So what does that mean?" Naruto asked

"It means you have a special Sharingan" Itachi explained

"Itachi, I have a special mission for you, I want you to train Naruto in the arts of sharingan and I also want you to get a scroll in the Hyuuga mansion and get a scroll to train Naruto in the arts of Byakugan"

Hiruzen said

"Hai Hokage-sama"Itachi said as he placed his mask back on

"Naruto, I want you to train very hard to be very strong" Hiruzen said

"YEAH,OJI-SAN!" Naruto exclaimed

A/N

Next chapter:


End file.
